


The Cookie Monster

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Cookie Monster - Freeform, F/M, Family time, acomaf, feysand family, mom and dad, post ACOWAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Rhys and Feyre hear a bump in the night...





	The Cookie Monster

****

_CRASH!_

Feyre and Rhys both sat bolt upright in bed.

“Broken glass,” Rhys whispered, voice low and eyes wild. Feyre’s heart lurched, mind instantly creating a thousand possible reasons for such a thing, none of them good.

“I’ll check on Oryn,” she said, sliding out from under the covers. “You check the other rooms.” Rhys nodded, wrapping himself in a sheath of night-like power and slipping into the hall. Feyre crept towards the first room on the left; their sons.

Flame danced at her fingertips as she gently opened the door. She peered inside, scanning the room for threats. Finding none, she padded to Oryn’s bed.

But he wasn’t there.

Panic constricted her chest and she tore through the room, checking the closet and under the desk. She didn’t find him. Her breath came in gasps and she gripped the bedpost for support.

_Rhys! Rhys, Oryn’s not here, he’s not in his room-_

Her mate appeared at her side a moment later. He immediately began searching for any sign of their four-year-old son.

“This floor is clear,” he murmured, “But I didn’t check downstairs.” He shot her a look fueled with barely-contained rage.

 _Please check,_ he said, rifling through their son’s closet.

Feyre ran down the stairs on near-silent feet, avoiding the third from the bottom stair that always creaked. She paused, listening for any sound.

There- a rustling from the kitchen. Her hands clenched into fists, already drawing her power up from the well inside her. She tiptoed towards the kitchen, murmurs joining the scuffling.

“Mom and dad aren’t going to be happy.” Feyre pressed her hand to her mouth, stifling her sob of joy. If he was talking, he was unharmed.

_He’s in the kitchen, Rhys._

He was there in an instant, stepping in front of Feyre protectively as they advanced. Whorls of shadowed, inky darkness gathered around his fingers.

Rhysand peeked around the corner, and instantly the shadows vanished. He straightened, stepping into the kitchen with his wife hot on his heels.

“Oryn, just what do you think you’re doing?”

The young boy froze, peeking over his shoulder at his parents. Feyre’s worry flooded out of her with a heavy sigh, and she placed her hands on her hips.

“Umm, nothing,” he said, smiling innocently as he withdrew his hand from the cookie jar. Feyre quirked a brow, tapping her foot on the tiled floor.

“Oryn, what did I tell you about lying?”

He looked bashfully down at the stool he was standing on, fidgeting awkwardly. “It’s better to tell the truth and face the consequences than get tangled up in a lie,” he parroted with a sniffle. “I’m sorry, momma.”

“It’s okay, sweets.” Rhys moved forward, scooping their son off the stool and into his arms. “What was the big crash we heard?”

“I f-fell off the s-stool,” he stammered, wiping away his tears with a fist.

“Are you hurt?” Rhys scanned his tiny form for injury, setting him on the counter to check his legs. He pulled up the hem of his galaxy print pj’s, immediately noticing the purple mark forming on Oryn’s shin.

“I’m okay,” the little one murmured, stoic as his father. “It’ll fade by t’morrow.”

“Alright you,” Feyre said, picking him up as he yawned. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Can I sleep with you and dad, momma?” Oryn tucked his wings in tight to his back, snuggling into her shoulder.

“Of course you can, my love.” Her free hand found her mates, and together the family of three snuggled into bed, sleeping peacefully once more.


End file.
